fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Horner (Comic Series)
Jack Horner (also called Jack of the Tales, Jack B. Nimble, Jack the Giant Killer, and (once upon a time) Jack Frost) is a Fable. He was once a resident of Fabletown, but is currently an outlaw living in the mundane world. History |-|Early Life= Homeworlds In the Homeworld, Jack claims to have done various fantastic things including slaying a giant and exploring a kingdom in the clouds"Jack Be Nimble: Part One of Two Fables #34. At some point, Jack fled the Homeworlds. |-|1860s= U.S.A. During the American Civil War, he served as a confederate officer. After being kicked out, he cut through a swamp and won a bag that never runs out of space from the Devil. When he came upon a woman who was to die that night, he used the bag to capture Death. After finding out that nothing could die while Death was captured, Jack released Death in exchange for a year of the woman's life. Jack lost both the bag and the girl within a week. |-|2000s Fabletown, NY, USA Jack and his girlfriend at the time, Rose Red, conspired together in one of his get rich quick schemes. They pretended to fight and break up, allowing Rose to get together with Bluebeard. Once he proposed she asked that she have the dowry upfront and that they keep their relationship a secret. This was meant to allow Jack the money to start up an Internet scam and the time to pay it back however it lost it all, so the two staged Rose's murder. The two were eventually caught by Bigby Wolf and were given $10'000 in fines as well as 200 hours of community service. They able to pay back the fines by selling Prince Charming titles and lands back to him, which Jack had previously won. Eventually, Jack was able to steal a large amount of money hidden in Smalltown with the help of a Lilliputian named Jill. With his stolen money, Jack and Jill headed out to Hollywood and started Nimble Pictures. He made three movies based on his exploits. Jill, unhappy with having to live in Jack's office, called Beast and told him about everything. Nimble Pictures became the property of Fabletown and Jack was allowed to get away on the condition he never come to Fabletown again."Jack Be Nimble: Part 2 of 2" Fables #35 Characteristics Jack is a trickster. Though mostly good, he tends to get in trouble for tricking people out of their possessions. However, whatever he gains never seems to stay with him. His ability to deal himself four jacks whenever he wants is useful in beating others in card games."A Bag of Bones" Fables #11 Jack also claims to have been a giant-slayer in the homeworlds."A Sharp Operation: Part One of a Two Part Caper" Fables #12 Trivia *Jack Horner is apparently an amalgamation of various stories with a character named Jack. Among the stories he was inspired by are Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack the Giant-killer, Little Jack Horner, and Jack and Jill. References Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive Category:Fables